


Son of the sunless world

by Paradoxal



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal/pseuds/Paradoxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sevatar's appointment with Curze after becoming the First Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the sunless world

‘I came here, as you ordered, sir.’

Sevatar, the First Captain of the Night Lords stood in his primarch’s quarters. It was completely dark inside, but it was no problem for a Night Lord to see in the darkness and Sevatar was looking around with much interest. Never before had he been honored with a personal audience with his primarch, but today was a special occasion. Sevatar earned his high rank only a couple of hours ago and his body was still covered in wounds from a brutal duel with his predecessor.

‘Very well.’

The primarch did not meet him, working at his massive round table, as he had expected, but was pacing the room impatiently.

‘Tell me what's so special about you, since you think you can lead the First Company better than anyone else?’

Saying that, Curze reflexively licked his sharp teeth. Sevatar managed to think that this habit resembled behavior of some wild animal, and then the smell of blood reached his nose and he got giddy. The Legiones Astartes were believed to be immune to drugs, but the blood of his gene- father was more powerful than the strongest of them. Sevatar felt his hearts beat faster, and a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body while he involuntarily leaned forward, trying to get closer to his father.

Curze watched the First Captain’s reaction with reticent curiosity, as it was something completely new and unknown to him and he wondered whether his blood would have a similar impact on the Astartes from other Legions. After a few seconds of internal struggle Sevatar regained self-control and stepped back from the primarch, hiding embarrassment.

‘First of all,’ he said, ‘I am already more successful, because it was me who had won that duel. And not him.’Sevatar tapped the newly severed head, which was chained to his armor. ‘How many of my brothers could only dream of it, but didn’t dare to challenge him?’

‘And you dared. But your less fortunate brothers stage duels for the opportunity to get the power and leadership. You, Sevatarion, are not cut out for this. You’ve always been a loner. I might have called your intention reckless but I wonder what will come out of it.’ This time Curze hurt his tongue on purpose and, following a sudden whim, covered his fingers in his own blood and pressed his palm to the First Captain’s mouth.

Sevatar glanced at him hesitantly, but the invitation was obvious and he accepted it, thinking that he was quite glad that none of his brothers were here to see the hunger with which he licked the blood from his father's hand, and how wanton was this gesture.

To his surprise, he realized that the whirl of emotions, he expressed now, was very similar to his reaction to seeing a pretty nostraman girl, when he was just a teenager and carnal pleasures weren’t something long forgotten. This revelation troubled him. What was happening demonstrated his weakness and vulnerability. He was sure that his father was aware of his confusion and wondered if Curze himself felt the same. In appearance the primarch remained perfectly calm, and Sevatar could only ask himself why his father had started it all. In fact, he knew little of his primarch, and only now, leading the First Company, he might get a chance to know him better. He didn’t know if Curze was looking for a lover in face of his First Captain, however he also knew nothing about whether the primarchs were able to have sex. But up to this point he did not believe that he would ever again have an erection himself. Yet, he was not entirely sure what he was thinking about the prospect of sleeping with his primarch. On Nostramo where such thing as morality wasn’t a common concept, same-sex relations and incest were not formally a taboo. Though usually it happened either under constraint, or as a simple wish to earn money, and always implied humiliation.

Curze broke the silence. ‘You reek lust like a nostraman whore.’

Sevatar angered. ‘You are saying it like it was me who appointed this meeting, just to jump into your bed.’ He tried to concentrate and ordered the system of his armor to inject combat drugs in his blood in order to keep his mind clear.

‘Watch your language, First Captain, as you may know, I have myself killed some of the candidates for your position.’

And it was true. It had already happened that Astartes intending to lead the First Company had prevailed in a duel, but for some reason the primarch didn't approve the candidate and his reward was death.

‘But you did not kill me and even invited for a chat’ smirked Sevatar. “I bet it's because you like me, huh? Would you still have called for me for a private conversation if I weren’t your First Captain? And would you have granted me this title as a favor if I turned out to be a skilled lover?’

‘Are you a skilled lover then? Have you had a lot of practice?’ grinned Curze.

‘Well, for you I would do my best.’ However Sevatar was already bored with this conversation, besides all the excitement had faded away and he felt foolish discussing the issue.

Curze himself was also hesitant to continue the dialog that threatened to go too far. The moment Sevatar clung to his hand, he, too, almost lost his self-control for a second. He wished that instead of his fingers Sevatar was licking another part of his body. This weakness was inexcusable for such a creature like him. But on the other hand, he knew that since then during every encounter with his First Captain he would suppress the urge to go to even greater extremes and take him.   

Sevatar looked at the silent primarch, trying to guess what he was thinking about. Finally, he decided that it would be better to resume their discussion another time and asked ‘ Sir, may I leave?’

Curze awoke from his thoughts and stared at his son, making a choice. His gaze made Sevatar feel uncomfortable, and the answer that followed made him shiver.

‘Since you asked – the answer is no. Come to me.’

Sevatar obeyed, wondering what was on Curze’s mind and whether he would be able to make it out of here alive. For a few seconds the Primarch just looked at Sevatar, and then started undoing his son’s power armor. The first moment Sevatar was taken aback, but then realized that рe should not resist and joined to help his father.

A few minutes later he was standing naked in front of the primarch. Curze nodded in the direction of the table and Sevatar sighed insincerely and bent over. However now he was much concerned with the fact that the desire, which was devouring him a few minutes ago had gone, driven back by combat drugs.

Meanwhile Curze removed his own armor. Glancing back, Sevatar noted with awe how perfect his primarch compared to an ordinary Astartes looked.

Curze approached and put his hands on his son’s hips. Sevatar felt Curze’s cock drag along his hole and was struck by its size. Curze pressed a little harder, and then Sevatar realized that his father wasn’t going to bother preparing him properly. Given the difference in sizes, it implied nothing good for him, and Sevatar struggled to pull free from Curze’s grip. For one very unpleasant moment it seemed to him that his father wouldn’t allow him to escape and would go on, despite his protests, but Curze let go. Sevatar rolled onto his back.

‘If you are going to fuck me dry, then I'm sorry, sir, but I am totally against it. Perhaps you have mistaken me for one of the masochists of the VII Legion.’

Curze’s eyes narrowed. Until that day he did not desire to have sex with someone, but more than once he used to be a witness of rape, as such things happened often in the streets of his home world. Perhaps there was a difference between what he had seen and how it should be done.

Sevatar noticed his confusion. “Sir, you may have guessed that so far no one had ass-fucked me, and if you take me without proper preparation, I will likely get injured. Of course regeneration will restore all the damage, but I was hoping that tonight I'll scream with pleasure, not pain.”

‘Well-well, who would have thought that you, son of the sunless world, are such a delicate creature.’ Curze ran a finger along the edges of a fresh wound on Sevatar’s chest. ‘When it comes to fighting for the rank of First Captain, you do not care about pain.’

Sevatar theatrically rolled his eyes.

Curze decided that this upstart definitely amused him, although his insolence could be annoying.

‘Wait then.’ Curze turned around and walked out of the room.

Sevatar watched him gone and sat on the table, swinging his legs. He could flee but preferred to stay and accept whatever his father had in mind for him. Besides, maybe in the end he would really enjoy it. But Curze had already made it clear that he would not bother with a long foreplay, and then Sevatar should somehow take care of himself. He closed his eyes and tried to repeat something that he had more than once done being a teenager. But apparently Astartes body functioned elsewise, as now, after all genetic modifications he felt no difference between touching his cock or any other part of his body. If he didn’t get hard just from the smell of his father’s blood not long ago, he wouldn’t believe it was possible. However expecting Curze to let him taste his blood one more time was so naive.

Sunk in thoughts he didn’t notice his father’s return and winced when he heard Curze’s sarcastic voice. ‘Nice try.’

Sevatar lost temper. ‘Stop toying with me!’

For his next words Curze slapped him. For a primarch it was only a slap in the face, but for Sevatar it was a hit with such force that his vision blurred and he hit the floor. Staggering, he rose to his feet doubting once again that he would survive the night. Perhaps it was all a cruel joke of his primarch, who from the beginning had decided that he wouldn’t like to see him as a First Captain, but instead of killing him immediately, he decided to play with his prey

The primarch seemed to have felt his doubts. ‘Don’t worry, Captain, this night you won’t die. I like you, and won’t harm you too much, unless you make me do it.’

‘I hope I won’t. I would not want to experience on my own skin what we do with inhabitants of rebellious planets.’

Curze chuckled. ‘Turn on your back and threw your legs around my waist.’

Sevatar obeyed leaning toward Curze, but he held him down.

‘Wait, you asked for it’

Now Sevatar noticed the vial of consecrated oil for armor treatment. Not bad. He winced at the unfamiliar sensation when the primarch’s slippery fingers opened him and tightened his legs behind his father's back.

‘Relax.’

Inside Sevatar was hot and so tight. Curze drove two fingers almost to the knuckles and Sevatar bit his lip. He was about to say that it might have been a better idea to start with just one finger and do it slowly, but decided that given the temper of his father, he should be glad that he got any preparation at all. Tough oil provided some comfort, Sevatar still felt like being torn when Curze introduced a third finger.

When Curze finally pulled out his fingers, Sevatar sighed with relief. The primarch did not give him time to recover and pushed inside with one sharp move. His son screamed.

‘Stop whining.’ Curze raised his left hand to his son’s face.

Sevatar was sure that he would slap him again, and it came as a surprise when Curze said: ‘You can bite if you want.’

Sevatar looked at him with suspicion, and then sank his teeth into the pale flesh of palm, while Curze began to move inside him. The contrast between pain and bliss that Sevatar was feeling now was maddening. What he felt, before all modifications, was just a pitiful semblance of ecstasy, in which he was shaking now. He let go of his father's hand and leaned towards Curze. To his surprise, the primarch did not reject him. Perhaps, normal people wouldn't not dare to kiss creature whose teeth were sharpened like fangs, but Sevatar wasn’t a human anymore. He was scratching his tongue, but also biting his primarch's lips, licking drops of blood that intoxicated him. Curze quickened the pace, forcing Sevatar to fall back. His son closed eyes and began to stroke his cock. What the primarch himself was feeling now even allowed him to understand why mortals enjoyed this process so much.

He remembered the first time when a woman, that he had saved from a gang, tried, sobbing and trembling, to offer herself as a thanks. He just spat on the ground and disappeared into the darkness. To accept the offer meant for him descending to the level of those whom he killed without mercy. Besides, he could notice the physical difference between himself and the other people, they seemed so fragile and helpless and so easy to die at his hands. Another thing was someone of his Legion. He knew that Astartes' body was able to withstand and recover from the badly damage and thus he didn’t need to worry about causing Sevatar a fatal injury.

The faster he moved, the more Sevatar moaned, but it was not the moans of the victim, tormented by pain. Each thrust caused a new wave of pleasure and soon his limbs began to twitch. Sevatar knew that he would not last long and didn’t try to delay his orgasm. Curze curiously watched Sevatar's face at that moment. Never before had he seen Legionnaire so helpless and vulnerable, losing all control over his body. Under him Sevatar went completely exhausted after orgasm and was only sobbing weakly when Curze came inside him.

Almost immediately after that Curze was overcome by embarrassment. Sevatar still lay on his back gasping for air and trying to recover. On the table beneath him was a sprawling spot of semen mixed with blood. Now Curze would prefer if his son get out of his sight. He had no idea what people should do after just having sex. On the streets of Nostramo this often ended with the death of one of the partners, and for a while he played with the idea to snap Sevatar's neck. But he knew he wouldn't do it. Sevatar was meant to die another death, and his time had not come yet. Curze approached his son and seizing him to his feet with a handful of hair.

Sevatar looked him straight in the eyes. ‘That's not something that I've expected from my new rank, but I liked it. I hope you did too. Now every time I see the blood on your lips, I'll be jealous.’

Curze chuckled. Jealous, what a funny concept. ‘Get out of here.’ he said finally, releasing him.

‘Get out, wow, how romantically of you. You won't even kiss me goodbye or lie with me cuddling, or at least permit to use the shower?’

Without saying anything Curze threw him a wiper and went away, leaving him alone.

Sevatar swore under his breath and began to put on his armor.

When he was returning to his cell, trying to avoid meeting his brothers, he received a message from his father. After reading it, he could not help but grin.

‘It's not that you're a skilled lover as you've boasted, but it was not bad either.’


End file.
